Sins of the Spriggan
by Warmachine375
Summary: Six months after Mavis' death and returned to isolation once more, Zeref encountered Meliodas who lead him as the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins to help him heal and recover from the curse still inflicted upon him but now kept in check. 10 years later, Zeref now leads the Alvarez Empire for the war against the Holy Knights and liberate Liones to repay the debt he owed.


**Greeting everyone, I'm Warmachine375 and today I have published another FT x Nanatsu no Taizai AU story titled "Sins of the Spriggan" which features our dread, er I mean friendly neighborhood, the Black Wizard Zeref Dragneel who is the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins in a bit similar way with my other story "Akame no Taizai" but this is a more different story. Don't worry I will be updating that when I have the time.**

 **Summary: Six months after Mavis' death and returned to isolation from humanity once more, Zeref encountered Meliodas who would soon lead him to become the member of the Seven Deadly Sins and help him heal and recover from the curse that is still inflicted upon him in Britannia. Now ten years later, Zeref now leads the Alvarez Empire for the war against the Holy Knights and liberate the kingdom of Liones to repay the debt he owed.**

 **One-shot just in case. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai including all of their casts of characters as they respectively belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki, the authors behind great mangas of all time.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Somewhere in a secluded island far far away from Ishgar, X696_

In the middle of a huge forested island which was completely uncharted from the map of Earth Land which is yet to be fully explored if anyone brave enough to find it firsthand, there lies a young man with short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso and also wears a circle-shaped necklace around his neck.

He was laying on the ground, seemingly in peace and quiet of the surroundings around him and the basking of the cool wind and the sun upon him.

But he is no ordinary young man at all.

His name is Zeref Dragneel, who is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic known as the Black Wizard. He is also the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Emperor Spriggan, and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer adopted by Igneel and a member of Fairy Tail.

Looking at the clear blue skies above him as he remained still and laying on the ground, the Black Wizard began to remember of his sad tragic past which had occurred over 400 years ago until the present day of Earth Land which is a living and tormenting hell in summary short: Lost his parents and Natsu to Dragons; studied at the Mildian Magic Academy in order to find ways to revive his brother only to get cursed by Ankhseram as an immortal with the power of death; created the Etherious and also E.N.D. to kill him and put him out of his misery but unintentionally unleashed them on humanity; met Mavis along with her friends whom he taught Magic to them and later fell in love with her before losing her again by the curse despite the two being immortal together.

To pass time and built up a nation of his own, he had also subjugated 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and formed the Alvarez Empire in the Western Continent with himself crowned as emperor. Although he had kept his emotions in check and looked indifferent towards the people of the militaristic continental empire, the citizens loved and adored him as they're more open-minded and understanding of his condition and sought to repay it with their undying loyalty and devotion to him including the patriotism and pride of the country he had built up for them.

That's the only good thing that came out from Alvarez for Zeref but it's not enough apparently as he rarely dabbles in politics unless necessary, preferring to stay beyond the capital, or even the empire itself, while his ministers and generals do the majority of the work.

Now after seemingly lost hope of redemption that has been eluding him away from his grasp, Zeref eventually found on a secluded island far far away from the continent, hoping to stay completely cut off from humanity... but a certain blonde boy with a broken sword would come around to his life and changed him forever on that fateful day...

Standing before him is a young boy with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles that was hidden underneath his clothes but were shown to be well-defined. He wears a white trench coat which was tied with an impressive knot around his neck and dressed in black shirt and pants, along with a pair of boots. He also wielded a green dragon-hilted blade that was sheathed and carried on his back.

"What are you doing here? Please leave the island... It's not safe here...", the older brother of Natsu pleaded.

"Oh? Why not? There's nothing to be worried about. The wind felt nice here by the way. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy replied back casually as if he had no lack of danger in the world and that worries the Black Wizard even more of the worst case scenario whenever his curse acted up.

Annoyed, Zeref tried to coax him into leaving, but at that moment, his Magic went awry and out of control now much to his horror, and exploded into a dark wave that kills everything and it's heading directly at his would-be victim who seemed to be blinked curiously without knowing the real danger.

To his shock, the boy unsheathed his sword which was revealed to be broken and swung with a clinking of a metal, sending the Death Magic back at him a lot more stronger than he expected, causing Zeref to go flying and crashed into several or more trees of the island which caused a huge explosion of dust and debris flying all over the place!

 _No way! This boy sent Death Predation right back at me?! With a swing from his broken blade?!_ Stunned, and curious, Zeref asked him as he jumped out and confronted the one who had reflected the deadly attack. "W-what are you?... Are you really a child?..."

The boy merely smirked, "Why don't you go find out for yourself? Ni-shi-shi!"

Afterwards, the two began to battle one another in the deserted island exploding with dust and debris along with the death of wildlife around them, with Zeref immediately noticing that his Magic had no effect on the boy that should have killed him even without whatever kind of reflective Magic he had used to defend himself. Suddenly the Black Wizard was struck in the back when the blond boy appeared behind him in a blink of an eye and roundhouse kicked him hard into flying.

Getting up again, Zeref conjured a small but concentrated black orb from the two tips of his hand and fired it towards his apparent child opponent with quick speed only for it to cut it in half almost immediately. That shocked the raven-haired immortal and it left him wide open as he gets punched in the chest by the boy's fist filled with black flames and sent flying once again.

Normally, his immortality would have gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace but... the black flames had burned through his clothing to reveal that it had made a permanent scarring on his chest.

 _These black flames hurt me?! No way... Even with this cursed immortality, it was able to wound me that badly!_ , the Black Wizard realized the effectiveness of such malevolent power that was able to wound him in the chest as it burned through the hole of his upper clothing despite being immortal. He then got up albeit staggering in his feet and quickly fired another barrage of black orbs towards the blond boy who easily dodged them all with rapid movement as if by Teleportation.

Truth be told, Zeref had _no real_ combat experience throughout 400 years of his cursed immortal life because there was no single person in Earth Land has the real strength to _actually_ fight him even if they're the most powerful Mages in the world such as the Spriggan 12 of Alvarez or the First-ranked Wizard Saint of Ishgar without the Contradictory Curse killing them first.

But now, this young boy of blond hair and green eyes, which somehow turned black and a mysterious marking appeared on his right eye, had been the first one to do so and lived even when the bursts of his Magic had struck him directly and yet recovered like nothing happened. This made the Black Wizard feel relieved that he had finally found another person with the power to kill him at last.

In the aftermath, Zeref was left exhausted and suffered heavy fatal wounds that he had never experienced before and would have killed him if not for his immortality which was the byproduct of Ankhseram Black Magic on him. It was considered surprising that no one in Earth Land with the possible exception of his brother Natsu/E.N.D., and probably Acnologia if he really wanted to do so, has the power to kill him due to being cursed by the God of Life and Death unless he didn't look even that hard enough.

"Ni-shi-shi! Oh boy! I haven't had that much fun in a while!", the blond boy cheerfully commented about their fight while wiping off his bloodied lips and spit off blood like it's no big deal.

With the battle over with a tie between powerful individuals and the island suffered collateral damage, Zeref deduced at his opponent who is clearly more superior than him while his cursed immortal began healing in a matter of seconds except for the punch inflicted-shaped scar chest wound inflicted by the black flames he had never seen before. "You're no ordinary being, much less a human aren't you?..."

"Yup, I'm not human alright! My name's Meliodas! I used to be a member of the Demon Clan a long time ago and the only one left running around here.", he confirmed it with a carefree thumbs up.

 _Demon Clan?... So he must be a natural Demon unlike my creations the Etherious and... E.N.D., my brother... Meliodas looks completely human from the looks of it until he reveals his true nature and power..._ The Black Wizard expressed a look of surprise and asked, "Why are you here on a deserted island?... It wasn't much of a coincidence don't you think so?..."

Meliodas then replied with a confession as he sheathed his broken blade away, "Well, well, well, I have heard rumors of a supposedly powerful Mage on an abandoned isle and I came to see for myself. It seems they're true after all with a little fight we have here... Zeref the Black Wizard, am I right? The man cursed by a jerkass God of Life and Death while became immortal... You, Ban and Escanor would get along pretty well. Ni-shi-shi!"

Zeref's eyes widened in surprise that the blond boy had somehow knew his name and his condition cursed by Ankhseram as punishment for making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. "H-how did you know?... About me...", he asked in a hint of nervousness.

"I know things... Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy cryptically told him which confused the young-looking man with a deadpan sweat-drop on his head.

Sitting down amidst the destroyed island background, the two discussed each other's pasts although the blond boy didn't reveal too much about himself much to Zeref's chagrin, leaving the raven-haired immortal in utter fascination although completely baffled at the same time that Meliodas is far more older and more powerful than he is. When it's his turn about his own cursed life and explained it, the raven-haired immortal explained that, after becoming cursed, he had managed to revive his brother as an artificial Demon called E.N.D (Etherious Natsu Dragneel), in hopes that he would one day kill him and free him from his miserable existence once and for all.

Meliodas seemed to understand him after sympathizing the Black Wizard. "I'm sorry, Zeref. I once lost the will to live after losing someone dear to me, and in turn ended up wiping out that I had considered to be my friends and family out of rage from my loss before I regained it in order to ensure no one will go through that again... That's my sin..."

The Black Wizard realized that the one who had managed to harm greatly and wondered if what is his sin which in turn sympathized Meliodas. Although he feared that might end up losing another real friend he just made even if the blond boy is somehow immune to the effects of his curse-like Magic especially that black marking on his face that might have protected him.

Not since with Mavis Vermilion when his curse killed the First Master of Fairy Tail that sapped her life force into catatonic state despite now being immortal herself in their kiss of love.

"... I remember a promise... Mavis... She promised me that we will find a way to break the curse but now... now my only hope is that my brother is strong enough to kill me and put an end to this eternal madness Ankhseram gave me...", Zeref muttered in sadness.

Nodding with a serious look that he acknowledges his reasons, Meliodas spoke while being off-topic. "I understand, Zeref. If I was in your position, I would find a way as well and free myself from a curse. Well, it's not like the Gods like me that much anyway including the Goddess Clan too despite my defection a long, long time ago. But... if your brother Natsu were to fail in his purpose you gave him, I would be the one to kill you instead."

Zeref looked up to him in surprise when he saw his serious face that speaks volumes and the thought of being put out of his misery by Meliodas gave a glimmer of hope where it apparently failed him.

 _He's right. His Demon powers was able harm me permanently. Even with this immortality's high-speed regeneration, I couldn't even heal from this scar Meliodas gave from our little skirmish... Perhaps he will succeed in putting me out of my misery..._ , the older brother of Natsu Dragneel realized that he had found a third option from someone who has the ability to finally kill and it made him smile.

"Very well, Meliodas. I will hold you to that promise.", Zeref said with a positive outlook that his wish is finally granted at last but not today anytime soon.

Carefreely smiling, Meliodas proclaimed much to the god-cursed immortal's confusion. "Good. very good. I have just found the person I was looking for. You're coming with me, Zeref! To Britannia!"

Afterwards, he then drags Zeref away like a kid pulling a full-grown adult into taking him to a park or going home with him, much to his dismay, "W-w-what?! Wait! I can't just simply come with you to Britannia! My curse would kill more innocent people there just like everywhere I go even if I were to keep my emotions in check and locked out!"

The blond boy reassured to him with a carefree shrug. "Don't worry about that, Zeref! I know someone who can help in keeping your power controlled and in heavy check. She will be more interested in studying you for her new research and data of her work once she meets you. Besides, you would make great friends in my little merry band of misfits I've been forming in Britannia!"

"What! What do you mean Meliodas?! I don't know what you're talking about?!", the Black Wizard demanded after he was being utterly confused of what the hell on Earth Land is going on.

"Ni-shi-shi! You're now a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member, Zeref! Congratulations!", Meliodas grinned casually with a reply like he had dropped the wham bomb on the infamous Black Wizard's head.

He can only gape in utter shock of this revelation with his jaw dropping while being dragged by the blond boy and exclaimed in a loud voice echoing across the secluded and destroyed island.

"EEHHHH?!"

* * *

 _Capital City of Vistarion, Zeref's Palace, Alvarez Empire in Alakitasia X705_

In the present day ten years later, Zeref stands the huge balcony over the great view of the capital city of Vistarion from his palace within the Alvarez Empire. It is one of the major cities located in the Empire in the continent of Alakitasia, housing a significant population, gaining more lore over the years due the monopolization of the country overseen by their emperor.

Being inside the empire's borders, the capital city consists of many tall, skyscraper-like castles surrounding the exterior. Within the city, there two to three story buildings and row homes that barricade the town's streets, along with bridges that connect from one side to another and balconies for viewing. There is a gargantuan castle in the center of the capital with many towers and sections. It towered over the entire city. There is a garden within the castle's grounds filled with numerous plants in a floral scenery.

Turning away from the balcony and walking down the hall and greeted every servant and guard who returned the same, the Emperor of Alvarez lowered down his sleeve and glanced at the Magic Binding marks placed over his body to keep his magic from going out of control are designed similarly to ancient Celtic tribal markings, located all along his body, but are only seen when he activates his magic at will all thanks to Merlin he owed greatly for it.

 _At least the powerful magical bindings from Merlin are still going strong and active. Ankhseram's curse won't hurt me or anyone else around myself anymore but I still have much to answer for what I've done in the past.. Especially with Mavis.. I hope there's still forgiveness for what I've done to her._ , he mused to himself that the God of Life and Death won't further try to hurt him anymore. Of course, Zeref still wishes to die but that doesn't mean to enjoy little life as advised by Meliodas who once claimed to be 3,000 years old far longer than his own 400 years of age but later brushed it off as a joke which the former finds it intriguing and suspicious but still trusted him all the same.

Looking at the azure blue armor, bearing a horned helmet and sharpened claw-like gauntlets that was placed on display for all to see as this was his old armor back in the days of the Seven Deadly Sins. He smiled at such fond memories and then glanced at the symbol of the Beast mark resides on the back of his left hand, bearing a coffin partially open, with a scythe's blade curved around it, held by a robed figure bearing a skull.

"Your Majesty?...", a voice of a polite young man called out to Zeref who turned around from the display within his own palace to meet him as the latter stood there with hands on his pockets.

A snow-haired older man of average height with red eyes and wears glasses with hair was bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace and hung past his right shoulder at about the chest level where the rest was quite messy with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and in between his eyes. He was well-dressed and well-groomed which befitted his strict personality which is comprised of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie wrapped around his neck and donned a trench coat over his business-like attire with dark markings that were diagonally branded from the left shoulder down the front and back of the coat along with dark shoes.

He is Viktor Yura, a member of the Spriggan 12 who is known as the Winter General and the Emperor's chief of staff and consul.

"Viktor, I apologize. I was just reminiscing the old times just by looking at this souvenir I brought back from my absence in Alvarez... Good times, good times...", the Black Wizard before asking his subordinate, "Do you think you'll be able to gather all of the Spriggan 12 for the meeting?"

"It would take some time Your Majesty... If I could predict that spring is coming, I would have gathered them all in advance.", the snow-haired and middle-aged Shield of Spriggan replied courteously.

Raising his hand, the black-haired young man stated. "It's alright Viktor. We don't need _all_ of the 12 to attend the meeting I have called for here. Anyone who takes the call and are within the capital's range will be welcome to attend the meeting and those who didn't and are away from here, leave them be and let them do as they please. So long they won't cause an incident like what happened the last time ten years ago..."

Pushing forward his glasses, the Winter General commented in a polite manner. "Yes, of course, Your Majesty. It was considered an embarrassing event for Alvarez that some of our members are a little too impatient for war and decided to attack Ishgar which you no longer had any intent of destroying it but still remained wary and prepared for the upcoming event of the Dragon King Festival in case the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse happens to make a move against humanity."

A wise elderly voice called out to the two men overhearing him, "Indeed, the unsanctioned invasion of Ishgar was an embarrassment to the reputation of Alvarez that His Majesty has to put an end to it and pay reparations for war damages to the continent's countries affected by our young and foolish members, hereby retaining diplomatic relations with them instead of breaking them away..."

Walking down the balcony towards them is a rather tall, fair-skinned elderly man with blackish eyes and roughly shoulder-length, wavy silvery white hair, with the majority of his bangs swept to the left side and has a short mustache, a lengthy, mildly thin beard that reaches down to his upper torso, as well as thick eyebrows, a pronounced nose bridge, and high cheekbones.

He was dressed in a stereotypical wizard's garb which is somewhat rare to see Mages like him around these days and also wielded a long, thin, light-colored wooden staff, matching, if not slightly exceeding, its owner's height, with a rather large, oviform, dark-colored orb fixed on its tip, partly overgrown by the wood as his walking stick to support his feet.

His name is August, the strongest male member of the Spriggan 12 and known for both of his titles as the Magic King, due his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world, and the Disaster for his incredible Magical strength.

"Aye, it is. That was very embarrassing and a little glamour around myself had fooled the Magic Council into seeing a different person as Emperor Spriggan than the dreaded Black Wizard during the negotiations which it worked very well.", Zeref said with a small smile on his face.

The elderly Shield of Spriggan noticed his ruler's mood and commented softly. "You seem happier than before especially from your time at Britannia 10 years ago before you returned to Alvarez, Your Majesty. The same day you pulled back the unsanctioned invasion of the Eastern Continent by your return. I reckon you've found your answer to Ragnarok..."

"In Ishgar, they call it the Dragon King Festival... Although in Britannia, they call it the Holy War which is felt somewhat more ominous than anything I've heard before...", the raven-haired immortal noted in a serious look about the world's views towards the two completely different apocalyptic scenarios that had somehow worried and unnerved the two of Alvarez' 12 most powerful Mages serving as his bodyguards and generals.

By Alakitasian perspective to be Ragnarok, the Dragon King Festival in Ishgar was known a banquet of Dragons, humans and Demons and also the final titanic battle between Dragon, human and immortal while the Holy War in Britannia is a prophesied conflict that would soon threaten to engulf the entire world on a much massive proportions than Earth Land has ever seen before..

Turning around as his eyes turned red to show he was serious, Zeref proclaimed with a very determined look on his face while still retaining a friendly smile. "You two, come with me. We will begin the meeting for the war of liberation against the Holy Knights of Liones and free the kingdom from their oppressive rule. In order to pay back the debt and gratitude I owed to them for accepting me despite my curse ten years ago... and to my captain and friend Meliodas who had gave me a new purpose and outlook in life..."

Viktor and August simply gave a small bow and followed their emperor to the meeting room for the upcoming war against the cruel order of powerful knights with each able to match an entire country's army in strength and power, and having Magic that transcends human knowledge imbued within their bodies and liberate the northern kingdom on the island continent itself...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well looks like that the first chapter, and probably oneshot, chapter of "Sins of the Spriggan" is done and the next one will come soon enough when I have enough time as I have other stories to finish updating with. In the next chapters, I will focus on an arc of how did Zeref has changed from what he has become in canon due to being with the Seven Deadly Sins and in Britannia at that time.**

 **When it's over, it will feature Zeref's start of meeting with the Spriggan 12 for the campaign to liberate Liones from the Holy Knight as to pay back the old debt for giving him a place to be accepted despite of who he is thanks to Meliodas. Bet his old comrades, the Seven Deadly Sins will actually be surprised that their emo immortal friend is an emperor of a colossal military superpower country outside of Britannia. Unlike King Arthur and Merlin during the Kingdom Infiltration arc of Taizai manga, Zeref brought a real army and a unit of extremely powerful Mages with him to liberate the kingdom. XD**

 **I took this request of making this story from Demons Anarchy of Pride who is the original author of it but has stopped because his friend Josh died in a car accident. Anyways, I wonder what will be the Sin title for Zeref now that he's an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins and something that stands out and makes sense. Nothing ridiculous. Hope you guys can help me with that. Thanks in advance! :D**

 **Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
